


Keep Smiling Through

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Series: We'll Meet Again [4]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad, The Captain needs a hug, i think we all do after ghosts broke our hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: Havers has to leave. The Captain doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: We'll Meet Again [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Keep Smiling Through

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another cap/havers fic. I love these two so much. I'm in so many fandoms, but I can't seem to stop writing these two.
> 
> It's turning into a sorta chapter fic, but since I already have one of those, and they can kinda be read as standalones, I've kept them as a series. I'd recommend starting from the beginning though, or at least reading the third one in order for this one to make sense.
> 
> I apologise, this one is sad. I almost cried writing it.
> 
> I'm thinking I'm gonna write one or two more in this series, then it will be a wrap.
> 
> Anyone who's read my camping fic will recognise the first line of this 😂 it's only cos I find myself doing it a lot.
> 
> Title from Vera Lynn's We'll Meet Again, bless her soul.

The Captain stared into his cup of tea, as if all the answers to his problems could be found in the bottom of his cup. He was morose, there was no better way to put it. He dearly hoped that nobody would cause him any trouble, as he wasn't sure he would be able to hold it together.

"You alright, sir?" A voice asked from beside him. The Captain looked up to come face to face with Williams.  
"Yes, thank you Williams." The boy smiled knowingly at him, the Captain squirming under his gaze.  
"They're a lucky person, sir." Williams gave him a nod before wandering towards the breakfast table and grabbing a bowl of cornflakes.

The Captain exhaled deeply, making ripples in his tea. In 12 hours, Havers would be leaving Button House XI for the front line. He didn't know how he was going to survive without him. His smile first thing in the morning, his dry humour and witty remarks, his tenderness. The Captain felt like he was a bomb with a short fuse, ready to blow at any point.

He downed his tea and strode out of the kitchen, not able to stand in the same room as anyone else for fear of crying. He sank down in his chair in his office, and sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

The Captain wasn't a religious man, but at that moment he found himself praying.  
"If there is anyone out there, please, please keep him safe. Don't worry about me, but look after him. He can't die. I need him." He couldn't hold it in any longer, and started sobbing.

"I need him."

The light in his office started flickering, and there was a smell of smoke even though he had yet to light the fire. The Captain raised an eyebrow, before sinking his head back onto the desk.

"Please, keep him safe."

~☆~☆~☆~ 

Time passed, whether it was minutes or hours the Captain did not know. There was a soft knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" The Captain asked, trying to keep the shaking in his voice to a minimum.  
"Jones, sir." The Captain sighed.  
"Come."

The door creaked open and Jones stepped through, gently closing it behind himself.  
"E..excuse me sir, but we - that it myself and Williams - are rather worried about you, sir." The boy said shakily, clearly extremely nervous.  
"I thank you for your concern, but there is nothing you can do." The Captain gestured to the seat opposite his desk, despite his claim. Jones sat down carefully.

"Sir, I understand if I'm overstepping, but Williams and myself are willing to listen to your problems. You saved us from the clink, and we are forever in your debt." Jones nodded, not looking up from his lap.  
"How old are you, Jones?"  
"18, sir." The Captain exhaled slowly.  
"Just a lad, you're just a lad." The Captain shook his head. "You shouldn't have to be here. You have a mother?" He looked up at this.  
"Yes, sir, and a sister."  
"You stay safe for them, okay? And for Williams. Look after yourself." The Captain ran a hand through his hair.

"Sir, if I can be blunt with you, I rather think you should be spending this time with your lieutenant rather than me." The Captain bit his lip, before responding in a quiet voice,  
"He wouldn't want to see me."  
"Sir." Jones said in a firm tone. "I know I may be young, but I can clearly see he cares a great deal for you." He stood up. "Just go and talk to him." Jones nodded sharply before leaving the room. The Captain smiled to himself. Jones was a nervous chap, but willing to stand up for what he believed in, and for that the Captain admired him.

"Right, find Havers. Simple." He wiped the remaining tear tracks from his cheeks, put on a stern face, and strode out of his office door.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

It took him the best part of an hour, but the Captain eventually found Havers sitting by the lake, staring at the horizon. He lowered himself onto the floor beside him.  
"I shall miss you, Havers." The Captain murmured softly. Havers leant into his side, curling an arm around the Captain's waist.  
"I'm not sure I want to go anymore."  
"Can't say I'm overly fond of the idea, either."  
Havers kissed his cheek, before sitting up and joining their hands together.  
"I'll keep myself safe, Teddy, as safe as I can." Havers squeezed his hand.  
"Promise you'll come back to me." The Captain whispered.  
"I can't. I wish I could, but I can't. But I'll try my very hardest." Havers leant forwards to give the Captain a soft kiss on his lips.

Havers was softly humming. The Captain smiled, before asking quietly,  
"Sing for me?" Havers nodded before gently singing,

"We'll meet again,  
Don't know where, don't know when,  
But I know we'll meet again,  
Some sunny day,

Keep smiling through,  
Just like you always do,  
Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away."

~☆~☆~☆~ 

The Captain sat on the window ledge, looking out at the gates of the house. Havers was going to walk out of them at any moment.

He heard the old grandfather clock chime six o'clock. A figure moved away from the house - the Captain knew it was Havers. As he approached the gates, Havers turned round to look at the window where the Captain was sitting. He raised a hand in farewell, and the Captain nodded in response. Squinting, he could make out the words Havers was saying:

_Keep smiling through,_  
_Just like you always do,_  
_Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away._


End file.
